ニューテュナリアの御座
From the Test Server Update Notes for 6/12/2007: The Throne of New Tunaria is now available as a new high level raid zone for adventurers to explore and test their skills. Since no one has posted anything here yet I will give it my best shot. Our raid went into the zone for the first time last night and learned the following. First and foremost, this is a beautiful zone and well worth the debt we racked up. Upon zone-in you see a circular room with about 8 Sentries spread around the outside wall and 8 guards in the middle. If you venture into the room for AA discovery you will alert the guards and a number of them will attack. (I think all mobs are around 73-75 Epic x 4.) The Sentries have a smaller agro radius but the Vamp guards’ are much larger and are very social. They are solo mobs but more than one will come unless you are not careful on the pulls. They are all stationary. Pet pull the perimeter Sentries and kill them in the hall where you zoned in. They will re-pop but we did this with only 19 folks so it was slower than expected. The Sentries will stun and stifle making the fight even longer. The MT should use a spell or potion on the pull to dispel the effect in order to get good agro at the start. When the side sentries are out of the way you should slowly and carefully body pull the guards with the proper angles to avoid social agro. If you see the announcement the guards are “Alerted to your presence” just back up quickly. Only one should come. (We did not pet pull them although you could try that.) Do not taunt or cast spells until the mob is back away from the other guards. The guards do not stifle you and seemed to be much easier than the sentries. At some point the Overseer will run away like a chicken and threaten you from the back archway. Once all the guards are killed the Overseer (still non-agro) will run away again and stand in the middle of the next room. If Sentries re-pop, just kill around one side as you can carefully walk through the far archway without agro from the other side. (Remember … this is how we did it our first time so please post/edit if you have another way.) The next room is a huge, circular affair with lots of stationary sentries and a few roaming around the outside perimeter. You can huddle together just inside the entrance to this room. Stay in the center to avoid the roamers to the right and left. They will stop and turn around without aggroing. Stay just far enough in to avoid any doorway pops from the previous room yet avoid the two Sentries just in front of you. When the roamers are away, pull one of the Sentries in front of you (angled away from the other one) and bring back to the center of your “huddle”. Our strategy for this method was to put everyone together to avoid Sentries and kill our way into the center of the room for speed’s sake. This was at the risk of AOE damage to the squishies which ended up being less than expected. This strategy allowed us to feign death as needed and we could rez without fear of agro. Do not pop up until the mobs reset or they will come back and you will be back at the zone in point with the re-popped Sentries. The Sentries do not seem to be crucial to the raid’s story line so we left them alone. Once the two Sentries are out of the way, enter the interior of the room and you will see multiple groups if guards (4 or 5 in each) on the other side of a circle design inlaid on the floor. There is a lot of area where you can huddle to avoid agro from the Sentries in back of you and the guards in front. Pick any group. All groups need to be killed before you agro the Overseer. These groups are made up of a single fighter class and 3 or 4 healers (Priestess and Templars) They hit with Trauma that must be cured right away. They will also cast spells that will remove your ability to target. (Mouse, tab, or targeting the MA will not work!) At first we thought this was a bug until we saw that targeting came back eventually. It seems to affect the tanks that have the agro. Assign back-up tanks to target through if the MA says “Target lost!”. This targeting “stun” lasts 8 to 15 seconds and was the cause of a few wipes until we assigned a tank-targeting order with each calling out “Target lost” when their target disappears. We had the most success when we had a player (not the MA or MT) that could take a beating for a few seconds move in to body pull the mob back. This way their first spell that removes target is cast on that player and the MT or MA can get better hate before the spell is cast on them. DO NOT cast spells or hit the mobs until all of them have moved outside the inlaid “circle” on the floor: When the groups are close together you may pull both with a melee hit or cast spell. We did not try this with a pet pull but any spell or melee hit inside the circle seems to attract multiple mobs….unless they are very far apart. If you pull two groups of guards just feign death. Make sure a couple of your groups have someone that can do this. Stay close to each other outside the circle and you will not get agro when you revive. Anyone too close to the mobs can revive and be called back by a Conjuror. The Overseer is watching from a smaller circle between a pair of curving staircases leading upward and continually taunts with something like “to go further you must get past my guards”. You can proximity agro the Overseer at any time by getting close to him … but he will call all the guards that are still alive. When the groups at the bottom were killed (there are 4 or 5 of them) we got close to the Overseer. He attacked us and promptly called in the two groups if guards we did not see at the top of each staircase. Oh well. Live and learn …… I mean DIE and learn. We called the raid for time but we can’t wait to try this zone again with a full 4 groups. It has a great look to it and was full of surprises. There is very little info on the web about The Throne of New Tunaria and I think more folks would try it if they knew a little more about it.